


Parem o casamento!

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, What-If, Zoro in a Dress
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [SanZo]Zoro não consegue pensar em outra coisa para convencer Sanji a desistir do maldito casamento com a filha de uma Yonkou.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	1. A Noiva

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic foi feita meio que às pressas no calor do momento e apenas por diversão, pois vi esta fanart e não PUDE ignorar a vontade de escrever algo a respeito! :D
> 
> Será uma Shortfic, dividida em dois capítulos;
> 
> A fanart que inspirou a fic foi desenhada originalmente por picmurasaki e você pode encontrar a arte original neste link ~> http://bit.ly/1JK1zwl <~
> 
> Esta fic ainda será betada por FoxxyLady http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) que me apoia mesmo que não consiga imaginar o Zoro em um vestido de noiva! :v ♥
> 
> One Piece não me pertence, pois se eu fosse a dona, Sanji diria "sim" para Zoro no altar! FIM ^_^

No dormitório masculino do Sunny, Zoro lançava um olhar entediado para Nami, a ruiva deu um passo para trás avaliando o espadachim com olhar intenso, Robin, ao lado dela, tinha um dedo pousado elegantemente no queixo, os dois pares de olhos castanhos não deixavam o moreno, procurando algo que ele não sabia o que era.

— Oi. Isso é mesmo necessário? — Zoro perguntou.

— Você falou que precisava ser algo realmente bombástico. — Nami apontou acusatória. — Por um momento achei até que tinha desistido do Sanji-kun...

— Eu sei! — Zoro respondeu ríspido. —Não consegui pensar outra coisa que pudesse fazer aquele Ero Cook desistir desse maldito casamento!

O espadachim estava usando um lindo vestido de noiva, simples, mas adorável na sua concepção, era sem mangas e abaixo da cintura várias camadas sobrepostas formavam um caimento rodado. O vestido era azul muito claro, quase branco e havia discretos ramos de esporas-bravas em relevos no tecido.

Zoro encarou Robin, a morena deu uma volta inteira em torno do espadachim.

— Falta alguma coisa...

Mas antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase, um estrondo ecoou no quarto.

— NAAAMI!! Nekomamushi falou que chegamos na ilha! O Franky já vai preparar o Sunny pra aportar!

Afobado, Luffy adentrou o dormitório escancarando a porta, gritando um recado. Usopp entrou no encalço do capitão e estancou na hora que seus olhos encontraram os de Zoro, o atirador tentou camuflar o espanto com um pigarrear. Zoro encarou orgulhoso os dois amigos, embora as bochechas parecessem um pouco coradas.

— Usopp, o que... achou? — Nami perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida em busca de uma opinião masculina.

O atirador achou a ideia interessante quando Zoro sugeriu “algo bombástico”, mas ele não esperava jamais em sua vida ver Zoro dentro de um delicado vestido de noiva.

— Tenho a impressão de que não está certo... — Usopp imitava a expressão de Robin, ambos olhavam para Zoro como se o moreno fosse um quebra-cabeças incompleto.

— Eu nunca tinha visto o Zoro de vestido, parece que ficou legal! — Luffy falou admirado. — Mas é diferente ver ele sem a faixa e as espadas.

Usopp bateu na testa e Robin balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Claro! A faixa e as espadas! Como você pretende lutar sem isso? — Usopp questionou como se Zoro estivesse cometendo um erro infantil.

— Eu não esqueci, imbecil! — Zoro respondeu carrancudo. — Vou colocar na hora que desembarcarmos na ilha!

Nami se aproximou de Zoro colocando um adereço em sua cabeça. Ela deu dois passos para trás e sorriu apreciativa.

— Ah... agora sim, está perfeito!

— Qual é a utilidade disso? — Zoro rosnou baixinho.

— É um véu! E foi feita com as flores favoritas do Sanji. — Robin respondeu com um ar de especialista.

O espadachim esfregou a mão no rosto exausto.

— Tudo bem, posso me trocar agora ou terei de ir assim até o local? — Ele questionou.

— Não há tempo! Vamos chegar lá em poucos minutos, você vai no Wany com a Wanda e o Nekomamushi! — Nami falou arrumando o caimento do véu.

— Como é...?

Zoro fez menção de retrucar, mas um grito cortou seu resmungo.

— USOOOOPP, LUFFYYY!! VENHAM VER ISSO!! — Era a voz de Chopper.

Usopp e Luffy correram para o convés, o atirador olhou ansioso para a Ilha, e depois para Chopper. A rena pulava animada com olhos brilhantes, Luffy ao lado dele tinha a mesma expressão.

A reação de Chopper era obviamente explicada: A ilha tinha formato de tipos variados de bolos e doces, e o cheiro era uma tentação a parte.

— É como se estivéssemos em algum conto de fadas bizarro... — Nami disse.

Zoro caminhou calmamente para a murada do navio, não sentiu a menor dificuldade em caminhar com os sapatos nem mesmo com a saia rodada, não importava o que vestisse, tendo suas espadas consigo estaria bem, e o cozinheiro voltaria com eles, por bem ou por mal, ainda hoje. Zoro descansou a mão na bainha das espadas.

— É ISSO AÍ! VAMOS RESGATAR NOSSO COZINHEIRO!! — Luffy gritou com os braços abertos.

— Cala boca idiota! Eles vão nos ouvir! — Usopp falou se escondendo atrás de Nami.

Chopper pulou no ombro de Franky e conversava com Robin.

— Então esses prédios não são comestíveis, Robin? Nem aquela árvore de algodão-doce? — Ele perguntou triste, a arqueóloga sentiu uma onda de afeto.

— Infelizmente não, se você comer um pedaço apenas, pode explodir e seus pedaços ficarão espalhados em um perímetro de 30 metros, e o sangue esguichado vai sujar a todos nós. — Ela respondeu sorrindo afetuosa.

— Por que você tem que falar desse jeito tão macabro?! — Franky perguntou horrorizado.

— Me pergunto o quanto a noiva do Sanji-san é bonita, para ele ter nos abandonado... — Brook ponderou pensativo. — Meu coração dói em separá-lo da sua prometida... embora eu não tenha um coração, YOHOHOHOHO!!

— Vamos logo com isso. — Zoro falou abrindo caminho e pulando do navio.

A saia do vestido ondulou na queda, mas não subiu muito, Zoro ignorou o efeito, mas rapidamente muitas imagens de Sanji sorrindo vieram à mente dele. O espadachim balançou a cabeça para espantar as imagens.

Na areia da praia Nekomamushi já se acomodava sobre seu animal-veículo Wany, Wanda ia atrás dele e Zoro subiu de um impulso só, se acomodando em cima da cabeça do crocodilo, em seguida Luffy se juntou a eles.

Os outros Mugiwaras se organizaram para a saída, era meio da tarde e o sol se encaminhava para o horizonte, um vento balançou a saia rodada do vestido de zoro e ele arqueou a sobrancelha, o clima estava muito agradável apesar de tudo.

Enquanto Zoro liderava o caminho com Luffy e Nekomamushi no crocodilo, Usopp e Nami dirigiam o Brachio, Chopper ia com eles, feliz com a cabeça para fora, o tanque dinossauro não era apenas um meio de transporte útil, mas também uma arma vantajosa, caso houvesse inimigos no caminho. Franky dirigia sem dificuldades o Kurosai, a motocicleta, com Robin grudada às costas dele.

Brook ficara de vigia no Sunny, com seu fã clube recém conquistado em Zou, Inuarashi ficara com o músico para proteger o Barão Cadáver e o navio na ausência dos Mugiwaras.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


O caminho foi tranquilo e rapidamente eles alcançaram a cidade, ao entrarem pelo portão principal que estava aberto eles já avistaram um local onde se concentrava certo movimento, eles se camuflaram no meio da multidão, absolutamente não chamando a atenção mesmo se fosse três grupos estranhos sendo liderados por um espadachim portador de três espadas vestido de noiva.

Não restava dúvidas que a cidade acomodaria o evento mais esperado do Shin Sekai, e se restasse dúvidas, havia um enorme convite pendurado como uma faixa de festiva no meio da rua com os dizeres:  
  


** _***_ **

** _FAMÍLIA VINSMOKE E FAMÍLIA CHARLOTTE_ **

** _TÊM O PRAZER DE COMEMORAR A UNIÃO _ **

** _DE SEUS FILHOS AMADOS_ **

**** _SANJI ♥ PURIN  
  
_

** _***_ **

Era possível ver toda uma decoração de festa, flores, lanternas que se iluminariam à noite... Zoro olhou para tudo com desdém velado, mas focou sua atenção num prédio oponente onde certamente acontecia a cerimônia.

— Oi, Luffy! É ali! — Zoro falou apontando para o prédio na frente dele. — Estou indo!

Os outros desceram de seus veículos, e acompanharam Zoro, Usopp chegou aos tropeços junto a Luffy, Nami se emparelhou ofegante.

— Parece que ele até se curou da doença da falta de senso de direção! — Eles ouviram Chopper falar.

Zoro na verdade estava muito concentrado, o foco era um só: Trazer o cozinheiro sobrancelhudo de volta a qualquer custo.

Qualquer. Custo.

E foi com essa certeza que o espadachim dos Mugiwaras invadiu a igreja, sem pensar duas vezes ele abriu a porta de uma vez só e gritou o mais alto que pôde, sua voz potente e grave ecoou nas paredes ricamente ornamentadas com formas exuberantes, esculpidas de anjos e flores.

— PAREM O CASAMENTO!!

Sanji olhou sem poder acreditar, todos os presentes no recinto seguraram a respiração por um longo momento até que a noiva ainda desconhecida do loiro soltou um gritinho agudo, Sanji voltou à vida de sua intensa apreciação do que via em sua frente, um homem de mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, portanto três espadas em um vistoso e perfeito adorável e doce vestido de noiva! Algo que ninguém esperaria nem mesmo Sanji em seu mais louco sonho.

O cozinheiro observou atordoado esperando alguma piada ou brincadeira de um possível "falso Zoro", mas a cicatriz do espadachim era visível logo acima do decote do vestido, e a expressão do moreno era mais assassina e sanguinária do que Sanji jamais vira antes.

— M-Marimo-kun...?


	2. O Noivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que isto é apenas uma fic, escrita logo após o capítulo 814 e antes dos desfechos do capítulo 815 em diante, embora eu quisesse muito que acontecesse algo assim... :v
> 
> Está aqui a segunda parte, então, espero que gostem! :3
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Todos os presentes se encontravam estáticos, encarando o grupo incomum formado por um ciborgue de mais de dois metros; uma morena elegante de braços cruzados frente ao rosto; uma ruiva que girava ameaçadoramente um bastão azul; um narigudo que apontava um estilingue gigante; um tanuki com uma mochilinha azul; um baixinho risonho — com uma cicatriz em forma de xis no peito — que rodava os braços como se fossem hélices. Todos liderados por um espadachim de cabelo verde, vestido de noiva.

— Você volta com a gente, Sobrancelhudo. — Zoro falou direto.

Sanji ainda estava atordoado, ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que dizer, provavelmente a surpresa era tanta que ele não conseguia escolher as palavras.

— De onde saiu este vestido? — O loiro finalmente perguntou, a noiva desconhecida ao lado dele deu uma boa olhada no próprio vestido, achando muito sem graça se comparado com o vestido do espadachim.

— É meu. — Zoro respondeu rápido e conciso.

— Não poderia ser da Nami-san, ou da Robin-chan? Nunca soube que você colecionava vestidos de noiva, Marimo...

— Estou usando, então significa que é meu. Agora isso não importa, venha conosco, vamos embora daqui!

Sanji olhou em volta, todos os tipos de piratas começaram a se mover, muitos sacaram armas e alguns chamavam reforço via den den mushi.

— Não funciona assim, por que vieram até aqui? Eu deixei uma carta! — Sanji falou desesperado.

— Não to nem aí pra sua carta estúpida, você vai vir, ou vou ter que te arrastar?

Mas Zoro mal terminou a frase e ouviu Nami e Usopp logo atrás, gritando em uníssono, o espadachim virou instantaneamente e já estava cortando um adversário que pulou em cima dele, direto do teto.

— Zoro, temos que lutar! — Luffy falou e começou a distribuir socos em quem se atrevia a tentar agarrá-lo.

— Tudo bem, estou preparado! — Zoro disse sacando a segunda espada e girando para abrir espaço no bolo de inimigos que o encurralavam.

Robin brotava braços em vários homens que tentavam chegar até ela, em seguida dobrava seus pescoços, Usopp fez cara feia para o som de ossos quebrando que enchia o ambiente, Franky acertava o máximo número de oponentes sem sair do lugar com tiros e explosões que saíam de seus braços, uma metralhadora embutida no pulso dele fazia um estrago gigantesco na lateral esquerda da igreja.

Um grupo de piratas bem vestidos se posicionou na frente de Usopp, formando uma barreira humana, o atirador deu tiros a esmo, e Nami surgiu na frente dele enviando uma onda de choque no grupo adversário, plantas recém-germinadas surgiram e abocanharam os corpos caídos e fumegantes do chão mastigando-os em seguida, Chopper logo atrás de Usopp já abandonara a forma de rena fofinha e entrou em Kung-fu Point, acertando inimigos que desabavam desmaiados no piso de mármore.

Para Sanji a coisa também não ficou boa, ao menor sinal de luta os capangas da Big Mom intercederam tentando prender o loiro, que foi obrigado a iniciar um combate, mesmo que não quisesse fugir com os nakamas.

Sanji deu um salto e apanhou a noiva ainda desconhecida no colo, ele pousou gentilmente em um côncavo do altar, deixando-a ali para que não se machucasse, antes dele se virar para deixá-la, a moça puxou a manga branca do fraque do loiro.

— Eu não me importo. Pode ir com eles! — Ela falou urgente.

Sanji sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso está além da minha vontade. — Sanji respondeu se esquivando, ele não conseguia ver o rosto da noiva prometida pois um véu espesso o escondia.

— Perder para aquele cara... é uma honra pra mim! — Ela falou apontando Zoro, e Sanji não via, mas sabia que havia um sorriso complacente ali.

Um estrondo chamou a atenção do cozinheiro e ele pulou enfrentando mais uma leva de adversários, ele notou mais à frente Zoro lutando, seu vestido rodopiando conforme ele se movia, o véu intocado na sua cabeça, e por incrível que fosse, o vestido não tinha uma mancha sequer de sangue, apesar das várias pilhas de corpos que estavam espalhadas pela igreja.

Empunhando as três espadas em um giro ininterrupto, Zoro formou um tornado que ajudou o espadachim a se livrar de uma leva considerável de homens que tentavam lutar contra ele, o tornado permaneceu até que vários corpos ensanguentados caíssem manchando de sangue o chão outrora branco.

Zoro se aproximou do altar, onde a noiva desconhecida desaparecera, e Sanji lutava distribuindo diversos chutes para um pequeno exército que tentava apanhá-lo. O loiro olhou por baixo da franja e viu Zoro se aproximando, ele viu quando o espadachim brandiu as espadas e formou uma onda de ar cortante que dividiu ao meio tudo ao seu alcance, eliminando a maior parte dos oponentes de Zoro.

— O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, KUSO KENSHI? ESSES SÃO MEUS ADVERSÁRIOS!

— CALA A BOCA, ERO COOK!

Eles gritaram um para o outro, na porta da igreja Franky e Usopp atiravam aleatoriamente em todos os inimigos que tentavam se aproximar pela porta frontal da igreja subindo os degraus.

— Zoro, resolva isso logo! Eu e o Usopp estamos ficando sem munição! — Franky gritou, Usopp ao lado dele ergueu a sobrancelha por baixo dos óculos de proteção.

Zoro deu dois passos à frente desviando dos corpos que jaziam no chão, ele encarou Sanji, estavam muito próximos agora, o cabelo loiro refletia o brilho das explosões de Franky e Usopp, então Zoro rosnou perdendo a paciência.

— Você vem. — Zoro disse embainhando as espadas e desamarrando a faixa verde escura que estava em seu braço esquerdo.

— Não tem como sair daqui! Não faça essa cara, Marimo! Eu não posso ir!

Zoro estava no seu limite, o maldito cozinheiro estava encrencado com uma família, uma noiva filha de uma yonkou, e um cartaz de procurado “apenas vivo”... o stress de saber tudo isso ainda estava borbulhando na superfície, e nem o calor da batalha ou o fato de ver Sanji loiro e em perfeito estado, todo de branco no pé de um altar fez Zoro respirar aliviado.

— Sanji. Você é nosso nakama. Você volta. — Zoro falou amarrando calmamente a faixa escura, que se revelava uma bandana, na cabeça.

— Baka Kenshi, o que você...

Zoro nada falou, simplesmente pegou Sanji e o jogou por cima do ombro direito, o cozinheiro se debateu, socou e tentou chutar, mas Zoro o imobilizou, segurando firme as pernas do loiro, deixando que o outro o esmurrasse.

Usopp olhou para trás e viu Zoro trazendo Sanji, à força, jogado por cima dos ombros como se fosse um espólio de guerra, o loiro socava as costas do espadachim com força brutal, mas Zoro parecia não sentir nada.

— ME LARGA, MARIMO MALDITO!! EU QUERO TE MATAR AGORA MESMO!!

— Cale a boca, Ero Cook.

Vendo a cena, Usopp revirou os olhos.

— Graças a deus! Agora esperem para flertar no navio! Tem um monte de inimigos vindo!

Nami preparou uma estrada de nuvens que os levou direto para os veículos podendo evitar os inimigos, Robin deu um rasante sobrevoando todos, segurando Franky de qualquer jeito eles conseguiram descer perto da motocicleta, Chopper pulou no tanque e começou a manobrá-lo, Usopp com alguns tiros, algumas armadilhas e uma cortina de fumaça, conseguiu ajudar em uma fuga perfeita. Luffy foi o último a chegar com um pedaço de carne imenso, pois havia descoberto onde estava toda a comida da festa. Nekomamushi e Wanda fizeram com que Wany corresse como nunca antes!

O caminho não foi fácil e Sanji continuou gritando com Zoro, que por sua vez, do alto do seu vestido magnífico, apenas olhava entediado para o loiro.

Poucos minutos se passaram e eles já estavam no Sunny novamente, e com Nami a bordo, o navio zarpou imediatamente.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Ao chegarem no Sunny, Zoro largou Sanji que estivera preso em seus ombros, ele encarou o cozinheiro com altivez, o loiro nada dissera, mas encarava o espadachim com olhar indecifrável. Após soltar Sanji, Zoro deu as costas e fez menção de se afastar, mas o cozinheiro apanhou o braço do moreno com força.

— Agora vamos conversar, Marimo-kun.

Zoro sacudiu o braço tentando se desvencilhar do aperto de Sanji, mas o loiro puxou o espadachim através do gramado, levando-o direto para o aquário.

— O que você quer? — Zoro falou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

— Por que fez tudo isso?

— Você teria feito o mesmo por mim!

Sanji torceu o nariz, lembranças desagradáveis de Kamabakka surgiram em sua mente de forma inevitável.

— A parte do vestido eu preferia não fazer... Mas... — Sanji deu uma volta completa em torno do espadachim. — Nunca pensei que você ficaria tão atraente dentro de um vestido de noiva.

— Isso... isso era pra ter sido algo realmente bombástico. — Zoro falou arrancando o véu que até agora estivera intocado no alto da cabeça. — Foi pra fazer você mudar de ideia.

— Sobre o quê? — Sanji perguntou, apanhando o véu confeccionado com lindas esporas-bravas.

— Sobre o casamento e essa merda toda. Você... nem mesmo se despediu, idiota!

— Eu falei na carta... falei que voltaria!

— Sim, e provavelmente _CASADO_!! — Zoro gritou, em seguida virou o rosto contrariado.

— Você... estava realmente preocupado comigo, não é?

Sanji deu um passo à frente e apanhou o rosto do moreno entre as mãos, Zoro tentou sair do contato, mas Sanji sentou no sofá e puxou o espadachim para o seu colo, apertando-o com força contra seu peito.

— Tudo bem, seu plano estúpido e bombástico deu certo, eu não me casei.

Então, Zoro não tinha muito o que fazer, o olho azul de Sanji estava brilhante o encarando, e os lábios do cozinheiro eram interessantes demais para não ceder... ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a boca sendo assaltada, o beijo começou e ele não se importou.

Sanji moveu os lábios rente aos de Zoro, a língua tocando a outra e enviando um frenesi incoerente, Sanji abandonou os lábios e passou a língua em todo o colo exposto pelo decote do vestido, ele deu atenção especial à cicatriz exposta sob o tecido quase branco, o loiro empurrou Zoro deitado no sofá e embrenhou as mãos embaixo da saia, e ergueu o vestido levemente para espiar o que havia ali.

— Wow, uma boxer branca! Eu poderia mesmo casar com você, Marimo!

Zoro grunhiu um desaforo qualquer, mas Sanji não ligou, ele beijou e lambeu cada pedacinho de pele morena que havia dentro daquele vestido, adorando ver Zoro lutando contra a vontade de se contorcer e gemer.

O cozinheiro tocou o volume que havia dentro da boxer branca e Zoro rosnou.

— Vai pegar ou vou ter que pedir você em casamento, Ero Cook? — Zoro perguntou arrogante e impaciente.

— Só me chame pelo nome... como fez lá na igreja. — Sanji falou pairando sobre o espadachim.

O loiro uniu os lábios e beijou longamente, depois abandonou a boca do moreno contra a própria vontade para admirar a figura debaixo de si, Zoro estava levemente corado, o vestido amarfanhado e o véu desprezado no outro lado do sofá.

— Diga o nome do noivo... — Sanji tornou a pedir.

— S... San... ji...

E o loiro afundou em um abraço se deixando cair por cima do corpo do espadachim, ele sentiu-se confortável como nunca, sabendo que era ali seu lugar. Zoro o apertou entre os braços sentindo o cheiro dos fios loiros, todo o stress agora arrefecido pela missão concluída.

Ele parou o casamento, e Sanji voltara com eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem todo e qualquer erro, minha beta ainda vai revisar!  
Bem, acho que era isso que eu queria, talvez tenha ficado um pouco menos cômico e pornô do que eu gostaria, mas acho que condiz mais ou menos com o que imaginei, depois de ver a fanart e depois do discurso do Zoro no capítulo 814: "Ele foi embora sem sequer dar um 'Obrigado por tudo', e nem um 'Desculpe pelo incômodo' As coisas estão indo rápido demais" Sério, Zoro parecia muito triste (ele até deu um gritinho) por ter sido deixado pra trás sem uma despedida adequada, hahaha!!
> 
> Espero que este texto tenha feito vocês sorrirem e que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu!
> 
> Se leram até aqui, deixem um review, é sempre bom receber retorno!
> 
> Até a próxima fic o/
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Simplesmente não pude me conter e aqui está a primeira parte desta fic!
> 
> Alguns detalhes aqui:  
*Zoro está achando que vai lidar com a taradice do Sanji por isso ele pensa que "precisa fazer o cozinheiro mudar de ideia" :v  
*Esporas-bravas são, ditas em um SBS, as flores do Sanji.
> 
> Para o segundo e último capítulo, vai ser muito focado no casal e não tenho certeza se farei lemon ou não... se tiver eu mudo a classificação, e vocês podem votar aí nos comentários! :D
> 
> O próximo capítulo não vai demorar, espero ter ele aqui antes do próximo capítulo do mangá, para manter a fantasia!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e, que ao menos este texto tenha despertado sorrisos do outro lado da tela!
> 
> Se leram, deixem um review, é sempre bom ter um retorno de quem também adora o casal!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
